


Life's Little Consolations

by Not_You



Series: Morale [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking into the main common room to see Thor fucking Steve silly is just one of the many consolations of Tony's difficult and rewarding life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Little Consolations

Walking into the main common room to see Thor fucking Steve silly is just one of the many consolations of Tony's difficult and rewarding life. Steve is flushed bright red and he's trying and failing to stay quiet in Thor's lap, making strangled little moans and whimpers as he leans back and lets Thor support him. His hands look strangely small and helpless where they rest on top of Thor's where he's pinching both nipples.

“Well, isn't this pretty?” Tony murmurs, suddenly much less irritated.

“We knew you wouldn't enjoy your meeting,” Thor says, closing his eyes for a moment as Steve rides him, “so we decided to wait here for you.”

“Oh...” Steve whimpers, and sinks back, taking Thor as deep as possible.

“How thoughtful,” Tony coos, setting his briefcase down and and tugging his tie loose. Thor bites Steve's neck, making him cry out, and Tony shivers, sliding out of his jacket and tossing it aside, not taking his eyes off of Steve as he prowls closer.

“Tonyyy,” Steve whines, reaching for him, and Tony grins. It's always nice to be wanted, and he lets Steve reel him in and kiss him like Tony's mouth is the only available source of oxygen. Tony sucks on Steve's tongue and slides his hands up those godlike arms and then onto the genuine article, making Thor rumble happily.

“Damn, you boys are beautiful,” Tony gasps when Steve finally lets him pull away to breathe.

“As are you, Tony,” Thor says, biting his lip and wincing as he makes a sudden, sharp thrust up into Steve, who cries out, tipping his head back and moaning when Tony leans in to worship the long line of his throat with tongue and teeth. “Would you—ah! Would you like your turn after me, or to take our Captain's cock now?” He moans and rocks up into Steve, and Tony shudders, knowing the way Steve tightens when they call him that while they're fucking him.

“I think... I think I'm actually gonna be patient for once. I'll go after you.”

Thor grins and speeds up, lifting Steve's knees a bit, changing the angle and making him moan louder than ever. “Oh don't do that,” Tony croons, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his waistband, “don't you know you'll stain the carpet?” It's a testament to how close both of them are that neither Thor nor Steve asks what the song is. They just shudder and groan, coming so close together that it's almost the same thing, Thor grinding into Steve so hard it makes Tony ache just watching. He gets out of the rest of his clothes, actually sort of folding them, and piles them on the couch, eyes locked on Steve and Thor as they shudder to a halt. Steve hasn't even gone soft, and Tony shudders, stroking himself from mostly hard to rock hard and going over to the end table at Thor's gesture and finding the lube. By the time Thor has caught his breath and pulled out, Tony is slicked up and ready to go. Steve whines and lets himself topple forward onto the carpet, catching himself with his usual quick grace and then just resting there, chest down and ass up, still open from Thor.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Tony breathes, moving behind Steve and taking his cock in his hand, lining up against Steve's stretched hole, just starting to leak a little of Thor's floods of come. Steve is trembling, and wails as Tony pushes into him, deep and fast. Tony doesn't tease, fucking Steve good and hard, just the way he wants it when he's like this.

“Ohfuck, _Tony_...”

“Yeah,” Tony growls, voice wobbling a bit with the pounding he's giving Steve, “you like that? Like it when I fuck you as hard as I can?”

“Yes!” Steve gasps, and pushes back, groaning as Tony braces his feet and leans into it, fucking Steve even deeper. He gets so involved that he doesn't even notice Team Spy slinking into the room until Clint is actually kneeling on the rug and kissing Steve, hungry and rough, muffling his desperate moans. Tony looks up from him to Natasha, who's smiling at the scene before her, hands on her hips.

“Enjoying the show, princess?” Tony gasps, feeling every year of his age.

“Immensely,” she says, and kneels beside Steve to run her hands all over the flawless skin of his back, kissing and biting her way up his spine as he groans.

“You wanna supply the reacharound?”

“Mm.” She bites just under Steve's shoulder blade, making him cry out again. “Which do you prefer, Steve?”

“A-anything,” Steve gasps, “b-but you've got really nice hands.”

Tony chuckles, and Natasha's delicate hand wraps around that big, uncut cock and squeezes, stroking Steve to the rhythm Tony is setting inside him. It's barely a minute before Steve wails and comes, muffled by Clint's mouth and clenching so hard on Tony that he can't help but follow, groaning and bucking for an endless moment before gathering himself enough to pull out and flop back onto the couch. Steve groans, and lifts himself up on shaky arms, blushing down to his chest when he looks over and sees Natasha licking her fingers clean.

“Feeling super enough for another round?” she asks, pink tongue flicking at the webbing between her first two fingers.

Steve whimpers. “Uh, give me a literal minute. Be right with you.”

Clint laughs, and kisses him again, cupping Steve's head in his hands. “We can wait that long,” he assures Steve, who laughs into another kiss, his hands sliding under Clint's shirt. Natasha stands up and strips, so crisp and businesslike that it's actually hot. 

Tony grins at her and reaches out, purring when she cuddles into his lap. “If I wasn't just a poor old normal human and totally fucked out, I'd try and cut in.”

“Raincheck?”

“Yes.”

Steve is getting hard again (having actually gone soft for a little bit after that last one,) and grins sheepishly. It's adorable, and Thor says so, sliding off of the couch to kiss Steve before getting up and going to the kitchen, because fucking makes Thor even hungrier than usual. Natasha chuckles, and nibbles Tony's ear before joining Steve on the floor and then tipping onto her back and stretching her whole body like a cat. It shows her off to perfection, and Steve groans, ranging over her. Since everyone is clean and Natasha has gone back on the pill to join in the general barebacking action, Steve can just slide in, whimpering desperately. She moans softly and wraps around him, pulling him in deep and then holding him in place as Clint lines his cock up against Steve's open hole.

“Fuck,” Clint breathes, sinking into him slowly, “you put the sloppy in sloppy seconds. Thirds. Whatever. Jesus fuck...” Steve flushes even deeper and whines, bucking into Natasha and making her squeak. It's adorable, and Tony slides off the couch to lie beside them so he can kiss her. And Steve, they're both fun. He'd kiss Clint, too, but he can't quite reach, and Clint is busy anyway. There's this slow, slidy, corkscrewing kind of thing Clint does, and it feels goddamn amazing, so it's probably for the best that Tony can't really distract him. Instead he tongue-fucks Steve's lax mouth, and slides a hand between them to rub Natasha's clit in those fast little circles she likes so much. She gasps and moans, rocking her hips up into his touch and Steve's cock. Tony just has to take a moment to squeeze the base of Steve's cock where he's all slick from Natasha, and then immediately returns to his task when Natasha opens her eyes to glare at him as best she can while being fucked stupid.

“Sorry, honey,” he coos, and nibbles and licks her ear, his hand speeding up and driving her over the edge. He slows for a moment and she snarls at him, so he starts again, Steve going faster and harder. At this point Clint is just along for the ride, panting against Steve's back, nails digging into his hips. When Natasha comes again her cry is like a signal for the other two, Steve crying out and moving so fast he blurs a little as his rhythm goes to hell and Clint bites him hard, grinding deep inside him and holding there as they both shake and moan.

“Ah,” Thor says, coming in a moment later with a massive platter of warmed pita bread and various dips and spreads, “I see my timing is good.”

“Fuckin' perfect,” Tony assures him, grinning. Thor grins back, and sets the platter on the coffee table before scooping Tony into his lap and feeding him some hummus as the others catch their breath.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Both the Demon & the Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934649) by [Doodsxd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd)




End file.
